warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultramarines 2nd Company
of the Ultramarines 2nd Company.]] The Ultramarines 2nd Company, also known as the "Guardians of the Temple," is the most famous and honoured Battle Company of the Ultramarines Space Marine Chapter. The 2nd Company of the Ultramarines Chapter has cultivated a reputation as dynamic heroes. In the years prior to the opening of the Great Rift they were led by Captain Cato Sicarius, and have retained his daring approach to warfare even in his absence. In the standard Warhammer 40,000 universe, the 2nd Company was commanded by Captain Cato Sicarius until his voidship the Emperor's Will became lost in the Warp as he sought to deliver the first Primaris Space Marines from Terra to Ultramar. The vessel was part of the task force dubbed "Fleet Avenger" during the onset of the Noctis Aeterna after the birth of the Great Rift. In his absence, the 2nd Company was commanded by Captain Sevastus Acheran, who still retained the position after Sicarius was reunited with his Chapter during the Plague Wars. By tradition, the Ultramarines 2nd Company bears the title of "Guardians of the Temple." This is no mere honorific, but alludes to their long-held duty to protect the fabled Temple of Correction within their mighty fortress-monastery known as the Fortress of Hera upon Macragge -- for there could once be found the shrine of Primarch Roboute Guilliman. With Guilliman's reawakening in 999.M41, the Primarch suggested that the 2nd Company not only maintain its traditional title, but also add a new one. For their heroics during the battles of the Plague Wars, the Battle-Brothers of the 2nd Company were dubbed the "Avengers of Ultramar." The newly rewritten Codex Astartes following Guilliman's resurrection allows for each Battle Company to be reinforced with additional troops reassigned from the Reserve Companies. These seconded Battle-Brothers typically form Squads 11 upwards. Once attached to a Battle Company, it is standard practice for the newly joined reserve squads to take new markings corresponding to their new company, although the rapid nature of war does not always afford time for such a formality. History It is common practice amongst many Space Marine Chapters for the 2nd Company to be considered their foremost Battle Company. These warriors uphold the finest traditions of their Chapter and are expected to set a shining example to their Battle-Brothers. They are also the most likely warriors to be elevated to veterancy, and so will fight their hardest at all times to prove themselves worthy. All of this is certainly true of the Ultramarines 2nd Company. So pronounced is their predilection for spectacular heroics that they have on more than one occasion earned censure from Chapter Master Marneus Calgar for conduct bordering upon the reckless. The warriors of the 2nd Company storm into the fray with the speed of a lightning strike; they formulate battle plans so risky and demanding that few other warriors would even countenance putting them into practice. They rely upon the element of surprise and their overwhelming transhuman strength to utterly crush enemy resistance and seize victory for Ultramar, often before their enemies even realise that the battle has begun. Yet the skilled observer can see that the 2nd Company are anything but foolhardy. They fight in this fashion only because they know that they possess the discipline, unfaltering will and martial skill to prevail, and they expect only the best of themselves and their brothers at all times. Amongst the greatest acts of heroism ascribed to the 2nd Company are those performed on the world of Damnos. An Imperial colony planet whose surface was a glacial mass of deep-packed ice and snow, Damnos had the misfortune to play host to a huge and undiscovered Necron tomb complex. When that tomb awoke and the warriors of the Sautekh Dynasty stalked up onto Damnos' surface, they plunged the planet's luckless defenders into a desperate battle for survival. It was the Ultramarines 2nd Company who came to the rescue. Through daring heroism and no small degree of sacrifice, the Ultramarines struck a series of telling blows against the overwhelming enemy forces and succeeded in evacuating much of Damnos’ population during the relief of the city of Kellenport. When an Imperial crusading force returned some years later to crush the Necrons of Damnos, Cato Sicarius and his 2nd Company were amongst the vanguard of the immense Imperial army. They fought furiously to exact vengeance for the fall of such heroes as Dreadnought Brother Agrippan during the First Damnosian War, and though they suffered many casualties battling the inhuman Necrons and their eldritch technologies, the 2nd Company emerged victorious. Company Banner The Ultramarines 2nd Company are deeply honoured to bear the Aquila Maximus upon their company banner. Set above the Ultramarines Chapter badge and a laurel of victory, this combination of honour markings is redolent of the awe-inspiring history of the 2nd Company. Borne into battle in this bloody age by Company Ancient Maxim Calaginos, the banner of the 2nd inspires all who fight beneath it to ever-greater acts of heroism. Below the laurel, it displays a High Gothic oath of eternal fealty to Ultramar, a blazing star -- said to embody the Emperor and the guiding light of Terra -- and an honour scroll that has grown longer as the company's most notable deeds have multiplied over the millennia. The most recent additions include honourable victories around the Damocles Gulf against the T'au Empire and glorious citations for selfless fighting in defence of Ultramar itself. Original Company Order of Battle Command Squad The Ultramarines 2nd Company in 999.M41 was led by the Command Squad known as the "Lions of Macragge." This squad included the following members: *'Captain Cato Sicarius' - In addition to being Captain of 2nd Company, Cato Sicarius has several other titles including Master of the Watch, Knight Champion of Macragge and Grand Duke of Talassar. *'Chaplain Elianu Trajan - 'Chaplain Trajan has been a member of the 2nd Company since 901.M41. *'Veteran Sergeant Daceus' *'Apothecary Venatio' *'Honoured Brother Gaius Prabian' *'Brother Vandius' - Brother Vandius is the company's Ancient. *'Brother Malcian' Tactical Squads The 2nd Company is comprised of 6 Tactical Squads: *'Squad Vandar - '''Also known as "The Victors", Squad Vandar is noted for having the youngest recipient for an Iron Halo. This was awarded to Veteran Sergeant Vandar for tactical brilliance during the Tamari Rebellions in 929.M41. *'Squad Octavian''' - Squad Octavian has earnt a total of fifteen Markman's Honour badges for their precision. They are also known as the "Swords of Judgement". *'Squad Solinus' - Nicknamed "The Indomitable", Squad Solinus was first into the breach after Captain Sicarius at the retaking of Fort Telrendar. For this they earnt Victorex Maxima honours. *'Squad Manorian' - Known as "The Shield Bearers," Squad Manorian is used in the vanguard during Chapter and company level assaults. *'Squad Vorolanus' - Squad Vorolanus is used for reconnaissance and deep strike missions when Scout Squads are unavailable. They are known as "The Thunderbolts." *'Squad Fennion' - Squad Fennion is known as "The Immortals" due to the fact that they haven't taken a single loss since 829.M41. Assault Squads There are 2 Assault Squads in the 2nd Company: *'Squad Ixion' - Squad Ixion is known for having honed their fighting skills against Hive Fleets Leviathan, Kraken and Jormungandr as they seek vengeance for the Ultramarines' losses at the Battle of Macragge. For this, they are known as "Macragge's Avengers." *'Squad Strabo' - Squad Strabo is responsible for the death of Ork Warboss Bonehamma on the Hive World of Selonopolis. They are known as "The Heroes of Selonopolis." Devastator Squads There are 2 Devastator Squads in the 2nd Company: *'Squad Tirian' -Also known as "Guilliman's Hammer," Squad Tirian is known for their unwavering conduct in battle. *'Squad Atavian' - Squad Atavian is responsible for the destruction of the Renegade Titan Soulmauler. For this they were awarded the Principes Maxima and the nickname "The Titan Slayers" Dreadnoughts The 2nd Company has 2 Dreadnoughts: *'Brother Agnathio' - Agnathio was interred within Dreadnought armour in 141.M36 after the Fall of Chundrabad. *'Brother Ultracius' - Ultracius was interred inside the shell of a Dreadnought after the Pyra Crusades in 453.M39. Company Order of Battle During the Plague Wars Presented below is the composition of the Ultramarines 2nd Company as it entered battle during the later stages of the Death Guard attacks upon Macragge during the Plague Wars. With its former leader, Cato Sicarius, declared lost, its command fell to Captain Sevastus Acheran. Command Squad Captain Acheran assumed command of 2nd Company, and is accompanied by the Company Veterans in his Command Squad known as the "Lions of Macragge." Additional leadership elements include two Lieutenants (one a newly joined Primaris Space Marine) and a Chaplain. An Apothecary and Company Ancient were also attached to the 2nd Company's command. Tactical Squads The 2nd Company is comprised of 4 Tactical Squads: *'1st Squad' - This squad boasts the company's most experienced and honoured warriors. They are known as the Avenging Sons, or Squad Kellion after their Veteran Sergeant Kellion. *'2nd Squad' - These warriors earned the appellation of "New Crusaders," as the entire 2nd Squad was replaced after the first battles with the Death Guard. *'5th Squad' - "The Victors," led by Sergeant Vallern, are tasked with taking out the enemy's most heavily armoured formations. *'6th Squad' - "The Lineholders," led by Veteran Sergeant Tallum, typically form the centre of any battle plan and are known for their marksmanship. Intercessor Squads The 2nd Company is comprised of 3 Intercessor Squads: *'3rd Squad' - This squad has not attained a moniker yet, but earned the respect of their 2nd Company brethren when they downed an entire swarm of Plague Drones. *'4th Squad' - The "Sons of Terra," led by Sergeant Athos, are eager to prove themselves before their more experienced brethren. *'11th Squad' - Originally from the Ultramarines 6th Company (Reserves), this squad is led by Veteran Telemachus, one of the first Primaris Astartes to reach Macragge. Assault Squads The 2nd Company is comprised of 2 Assault Squads: *'7th Squad' - "Macragge's Avengers," led by Sergeant Laedrus, prefer to enter the battlefield by Thunderhawk in order to close with the foe as quickly as possible. *'12th Squad' - "Squad Skythunder" from the Ultramarines 8th Company have been attached to Captain Acheran's company in order to give his upcoming counteroffensive more striking power. Inceptor Squads The 2nd Company is comprised of 1 Inceptor Squad: *'8th Squad' - "Squad Gloccus" has developed a friendly rivalry with "Macragge's Avengers," and both close support squads vie to accumulate the most honours upon the battlefield. Devastator Squads The 2nd Company is comprised of 1 Devastator Squad: *'9th Squad' - Commonly known as the "Titan Slayers." Led by Sergeant Atavian, the 9th was awarded the Principex Maxima for their destruction of the Renegade ''Warlord''-class Titan Soulmauler. Hellblaster Squads The 2nd Company is comprised of 1 Hellblaster Squad: *'10th Squad' - "Squad Dryden" and their new weaponry gained much respect when they drove back an assault by plague-toughened Death Guard Chaos Terminators. Dreadnoughts The 2nd Company has 2 Dreadnoughts: *'Brother Agnathio' - Having fallen in the line of duty at Chundrabad in 141.M36, Agnathio has spent much of his lifespan in cryostasis, but fights with as much fiery wrath as ever. *'Brother Ultracius' - Ultracius was interred inside the shell of a Dreadnought after the Pyra Crusades in 453.M39. The interred warrior’s name is picked out on the sarcophagus. Numerals on the armour plating indicate that Brother Ultracius is the second Dreadnought attached to the 2nd Company. Canon Conflict In the animated film Ultramarines, the current commander of the 2nd Company is stated to be Captain Severus, while in the parallel Warhammer 40,000 Universe, titled Space Marine, the commander is Captain Titus. But in Games Workshop tabletop wargame and novel canon, the Captain of the Ultramarines 2nd Company at that time before the Era Indomitus was Captain Cato Sicarius. This has led to some controversy about which captain to feature in Ultramarines armies and about the timing of each Captain's leadership of the 2nd Company in the late 41st Millennium. Sources *''Codex Adeptus Astartes - Space Marines'' (8th Edition), pp. 26-27, 98 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (6th Edition) (Digital Edition), pp. 50-58 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (5th Edition), pp. 18-19 *''Codex Supplement: Ultramarines'' (8th Edition), pg. 13 *''Dark Imperium'' (Novel) by Guy Haley, Chs. 4, 17 *''Warhammer 40,000: Rulebook'' (6th Edition), pg. 394 *''Warhammer 40,000: Space Marine'' (Video Game) Gallery File:Cpt._Sicarius_Personal_Iconography.jpg|Captain Cato Sicarius' personal heraldry, which combines the Iron Halo, the Ultramarines Chapter icon and the golden Aquila marking Sicarius as the Grand Duke of Talassar UM 2nd Co._Guardians of the Temple.png|Order of Battle of the Ultramarines' 2nd Company, "Guardians of the Temple," before the arrival of the Primaris Space Marines File:Ultramarines2ndCompanyPrimaris.png|Order of Battle of the Ultramarines 2nd Company, "Guardians of the Temple," and the "Avengers of Ultramar," following the arrival of the Primaris Space Marines in Ultramar during the Plague Wars Vandius.png|Brother Vandius, Standard Bearer of the Ultramarines 2nd Company File:Cpt._Cato_Sicarius.jpg|Captain Cato Sicarius, original commander of the 2nd Company before he was lost in the Warp aboard the Strike Cruiser Emperor's Will while returning to Ultramar at the start of the Plague Wars Category:U Category:Imperium Category:Primaris Space Marines Category:Space Marines Category:Ultramarines